Saldando Cuentas
by Once L
Summary: Boris ha muerto consumido por las llamas en un incendio. ¿Accidente o Suicidio?... Quizá Homicidio..., La segunda victima ya ha sido privada y torturada..., la segunda victima era... un bey luchador...    ¡Actualizado!... Cáp.2
1. Chapter 1 Esto

**† ****SALDANDO CUENTAS †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Yo de nuevo n-n, esta vez con mi proyecto numero 5, un Fic completamente diferente a lo que había escrito, esto está llenó de misterio, acción, muertes y muchas cosas más, bueno al menos eso intentó, espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews con su opinión.

_Bey Blade no me perteneces sino a Takao Aoki, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**Aclaraciones: **

_**(Palabras e intervenciones mías)**_

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

**.-. **_lo que dice el muchacho misterioso_

-lo que dice otra persona

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

**/-Flash Back****-/**

**\-Fin Flash Back****-\**

La historia.

**1. Capitulo 1- Esto**

Las cosas habían regresado a como eran antes, la BBA., estrenaba edificio nuevo como sedé, los bey-luchadores podían estar tranquilos de qué Boris no arruinaría nunca más el bey blade..., todo, había regresado a cómo era antes.

**.-. **_¡Oh eso es lo qué todos piensan!_ –articuló un muchacho con gabardina negra desde lo alto de un edificio-

**.-. **_¡Ya verán!_ –una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro al mismo tiempo que metía sus manos a sus bolsillos.

El Sol..., empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte; el cielo, poco a poco iba oscureciendo..., las primeras estrellas iban apareciendo..., el viento..., soplaba con fuerza, acariciando aquéllos mechones rebeldes que caían en el rostro del muchacho, su capa, se movía como sí en cualquier momento volaría, su vista estaba fija, mirando más allá de sus ojos, mirando todo y a la vez nada, su mirada se había perdido, no reflejaba calor ni emoción alguna, sólo quedaba... la sombra de unos enigmáticos ojos fríos y vacíos.

En el horizonte, brillaron los últimos rayos de luz, aquél astro imponente dejaba de brillar, por hoy, había perdido la batalla..., las sombras de la noche lo habían alcanzado, ahora, la oscuridad reinaba, dando paso a la fría y hermosa noche, la cuál, seducía y acogía todo a su paso..., al parpadear un par de veces y ver cómo el panorama había cambiado, una sonrisa entre burlona y malvada apareció en su rostro.

**.-. **_¡Te encontré!_ –rió cínicamente mientras abandonaba aquél lugar.

**En Otro Lugar.**

En unos viejos apartamentos aislados y abandonados, la tenue luz de unas velas se reflejaba por la ventana; adentró..., una sombra pasa de improvisto, al mismo tiempo que una silueta observa con satisfacción desde la calle; Algunos minutos después, alguien llama a la frágil puerta, que en cualquier momento puede caer al igual que ese lugar.

**- **¿Qué quiere? –se escucha preguntar a la voz de la persona que vive en ese lugar-

Al no obtener respuesta de quién era o qué quería, pero seguir llamando con insistencia, la persona que habita ahí, se dirige a abrir, arrastrando los pies y con un semblante de molestia en su rostro.

Al abrir, el hombre de unos 40 años aproximadamente o más, de cabellera morada y ojos del mismo color, con su ropa toda rasgada y sucia al igual que su rostro, se le quedó viendo fijamente por varios segundos un poco confundido, para después, cambiar su sorpresa por fastidio, al ver a aquella persona que llamaba a su puerta.

- ¿Tú?... ¿Qué quieres y cómo diablos me encontraste? –le preguntó fastidiado-

**.-. **_¡Esté lugar es patético!_ –el visitante entró sin permiso, dejando al hombre mayor confundido por la intromisión tan grosera y forzada a su "hogar"-

- ¿Qué quieres? –volvió a preguntarle exasperado, al mismo tiempo que cierra la frágil puerta tras él-

**.-.** _Sólo vine a visitarte...,_ (miró el lugar) ¡_Hmf!... ¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí!..._ (hizo una pausa)... ¡_Es él lugar perfecto para que vivan las ratas!_ –rió sarcásticamente, provocando el enojo del hombre-

**- **No estoy de humor para tus comentarios irónicos, así que sí sólo veniste a eso...¡Ya puedes largarte! –respondió severamente-

**.-.** _Parece que tú carácter ha empeorado, Boris_ –una sonrisa de burla se formó en sus labios-

**.-.** _Aunque..., siempre has sido amargado_ –agregó mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pequeño lugar en busca de algo-

-¡A que veniste! –preguntó molestó y perdiendo los estribos, mientras su visitante, seguía buscando algo-

**.-.** _Ya te lo dije..., vine a visitarte_ –se detuvo al encontrar algo que le serviría, lo tomó con su mano izquierda, lo ocultó tras él, para dirigirse después, a aquélla persona que siempre le resultó tan repugnante-

- ¿Y crees que te creó? –contestó en tonó irónico-

**.-.** _Es la verdad, además... vine ha ayudarte_ –al escuchar esto último, él hombre rió cómo si le hubieran contado un buen chiste; el muchacho por su parte, permanecía frente a frente de él, viendo como reía-

- Jajajajajajá, Jajajajajajá, Jajajajajajajá –reía frenéticamente el hombre-

- ¿Tú?... ¿Ayudarme?, Jajajajá... ¡Qué buen chiste!, Jajajajá –trataba de recuperar el aliento-

- ... De... dejémonos de... (articulaba con dificultad a falta del aire) tonterías... (normal) Y mejor dime... (su voz volvió a ser fría y severa) de una vez... ¿Qué quieres? –pasó a su lado para dirigirse a la mesa y tomar un poco de agua, el muchacho se dio la media vuelta, mientras Boris le daba la espalda-

**.-.** ¡_Porqué no me crees Boris! _(decía calmadamente) _Seamos honestos, eso de crear Bega, no te funcionó, mírate ahora, tratando de "sobrevivir" _(recalcó está palabra) _y viviendo en una pocilga _–hirió lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo-

- Grrrr –Boris temblaba de coraje-

**.-.** _Así qué he venido a librarte de tu miseria_ –se acercaba a él; Boris por su parte, apretaba con fuerza sus puños-

El muchacho acortaba lentamente la distancia entre ellos, cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de Boris, levantó aquél objeto que había tomado.

**.-. **_¡Boris!_ –le llamó, éste último volteó viendo como llevaba en su mano un pequeño candelabro de plata ya oxidado; todo fue tan rápido que no pudo retroceder ni protegerse..., desplomándose segundos después, al suelo.

El muchacho observaba el cuerpo inmóvil del hombre, aún tenía el candelabro en sus manos por sí se levantaba.

Después de que Boris se había volteado, éste lo había golpeado en la cabeza, con todas sus fuerzas, cayendo instantáneamente al suelo.

Rápidamente y sin tiempo que perder, de sus bolsillos sacó una soga, comenzó a amarrarle los pies y las manos, así como taparle la boca..., después, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y metió unos recipientes con gasolina, apagó todas las velas excepto una, esparció por todo el lugar aquél líquido amarillo, para después..., sentarse en una silla y ver el cuerpo inerte del hombre.

**Tiempo después.**

Boris comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, estaba en el suelo, tenía las manos y los pies amarrados, así como la boca tapada con un trapo..., miró el lugar, el cuál, de no ser por aquélla lejana vela encendida, permanecería en completa oscuridad.

**.-.** ... _Veo que por fin despertaste_ –dijo irónicamente el muchacho, para levantarse de la silla y dirigirse a él-

- ¡Hmmmmmmm! –trataba de decir algo-

**.-. **_¿Qué dices Boris?_ –se arrodilló para escucharlo-

- ¡¡¡HMMMMMMM!!! –seguía diciendo algo pero no se le entendía-

**.-. **_Lo siento..., No te entiendo _–se hacía el inocente, mientras él otro trataba de zafarse-

En una de esas, Boris golpeó fuertemente al chico con sus pies.

**.-. **_¡¡Imbécil!!_ –gritó molestó y golpeándolo con el candelabro..., la sangre empezó a salir de una de sus sienes-

**.-.** _No debiste de hacer eso_ –volvió a decirle calmadamente, mientras Boris lo veía fijamente, como preguntándose mentalmente ¿Por qué lo tenía amarrado, y en esas condiciones?-

**.-.** _Tal vez te preguntes porqué te tengo amarrado_ –se levantó y busco algo en sus bolsillos, ignorando la sorpresa en el rostro del hombre, por "leerle" el pensamiento-

**.-.** _Te dije que había venido a ayudarte y sacarte de tu miseria_ –sacó un encendedor-

**.-.** Y eso es lo que haré..., (hizo una pausa, y volteó a verle) ya no tendrás que preocuparte por la comida o tener un techo..., todo eso terminará –el hombre lo miraba confundido al ver como empezaba a jugar con el encendedor-

**.-. **_Serás libre..., estarás en el infierno _(hizo una pausa),_ ¡Pudriéndote! _–abrió una botella que tenía al lado, y comenzó a echarle la gasolina encima-

- ¡¡Hmmmmmmm!! –trataba de zafarse al oler aquélla sustancia..., en sus ojos se veía desesperación y... ¿miedo?-

**.-.** _Shhhhh_ –puso su dedo en sus labios, en señal para que se callara..., mientras Boris seguía luchando por zafarse-

**.-.** _Deberías ver tú cara_ –una sonrisa maniaca apareció en su rostro al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para decirle algo en su oído-

**.-. **_Pagarás por todo lo que nos hiciste..., _(con odio en sus palabras)_ ¡Nadie!, volverá a sufrir por tú causa_ –fingiendo de nuevo y levantándose-

**.-. **_Boris... ¡PÚDRETE EN EL INFIERNO!_ –acercó su encendedor, prendiéndose inmediatamente aquél cuerpo.

Las llamas se avivaban rápidamente, Boris aún luchaba por zafarse, el fuego comenzaba a consumirlo con vida, la desesperación se apodero de él, unas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que unos gritos ahogados trataban de salir; el muchacho miraba extasiado y fascinado aquél espectáculo, nunca se había imaginado ver a un dictador como Boris, llorar y tener en su mirada otra cosa que no fuera odio y desprecio, ver el miedo en sus ojos era algo gratificante.

**.-.** _Cómo me gustaría qué vieras está expresión_ –dijo para sí mismo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios-

Después... se encaminó por la única vela encendida, la tomó en sus manos, la miró tiernamente, y después de unos segundos... la aventó al suelo, el lugar se prendió instantáneamente, él se apresuró a salir de ahí, cerrando la puerta tras de sí..., unos gritos ahogados se escuchaban mientras el lugar ardía, el fuego se esparcía, el calor aumentaba..., el muchacho sonreía victoriosamente..., su venganza había sido cumplida, su primer victima... había sucumbido.

Continuará...

¿Y bien?, que les pareció esté primer capitulo n-n, espero que les haya gustado, si leyeron este Fic, por favor déjenme su comentarios sobre que les pareció.

En el siguiente capitulo uno de los Bey-luchadores que participo en el tercer campeonato mundial y se enfrentó a Bega, morirá... ¿Quien acaba con su vida y porque?

Eso y más descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo "Es"

Por ultimo, si quieren leer algunos otros de mis Fic, solo hagan "click" donde dice Tary Nagisa (arriba) y podrás ver cuántos, cuáles y de que tratan, espero que les gusten n.n


	2. Chapter 2 Es

**† SALDANDO CUENTAS †**

por

**Tary Nagisa**

Hola por fin traigo el siguiente capitulo de esté fic, cabe aclarar que me quedo raro, muy raro diría yo u-u? en fin, disfrutenlo...

_Bey Blade No me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**_Tributo a Mí querida Young-Mi Jo_ n//n**

**Aclaraciones:**

_**(Palabras e intervenciones mías)**_

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

_**.-.** lo que dice el muchacho misterioso_

- lo que dice el personaje

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

**≈ ≈** Reportera

La historia.

**2. Capitulo 2- Es**

El fuego iba consumiendo todo lo que había en la pequeña vivienda, afuera de está, en el pasillo, un muchacho sonreía maliciosamente al mirar aquella puerta cerrada que lo separaba de las llamas del mismísimo Infierno; Infierno, que él mismo había creado.

Su rostro desencajado y ensombrecido mantenía una expresión desquiciada, de locura..., las cuales, eran acompañadas por una enorme sonrisa maniaca y unos profundos ojos que brillaban con fascinación ante aquél espectáculo.

De uno de sus bolsillos, sacó dos objetos, uno, parecía ser una especia de antifaz; y en efecto, era aquel que había utilizado por mucho tiempo el hombre que ahora yacía entre las llamas. Aquel objeto era la única prueba física que quedaba sobre la existencia de ese hombre llamado alguna vez... Boris.

Su vista fue a posarse sobre el otro objeto, sonriendo descaradamente al ver como algo tan pequeño podía preservar momentos o acciones determinadas y para siempre, con su sonrisa inerte, volvió a guardar este objeto, quedándose sólo con la última prueba de la existencia del ser más despreciable y rastrero del mundo.

Con el antifaz en su mano y símbolo de su venganza y su gloria, caminó lenta pero determinadamente hacía la salida, escuchándose tras él y con eco, los últimos gemidos y gritos ahogados de aquel hombre.

Al estar afuera, se detuvo en dirección de la ventana. Las llaman crecían, podía escucharse el crujir de la madera y aisladamente, unos gritos que bien podía ser de Boris o sólo un efecto más de la madera que era consumida.

Poniéndose por encima el antifaz y sonriendo de sobremanera, el muchacho agregó.

**.-.**_ Adiós, Boris..., regresa a dónde perteneces... el Infierno_... –comenzó su andar por el camino que había venido-

**.-.** _... Recuérdalo bien..._ (seguía caminando, sin volver su vista) _... Esto..._ –rió un poco, desapareciendo después entre las sombras de la noche, las cuales, lo protegían y lo guiaban-

**A la mañana siguiente.**

En casa de Tyson, era la hora del desayuno; Como era costumbre él y Daichi discutían por la comida; Max, trataba de ponerle a todo mostaza, Ray, se limitaba a estas "pequeñas" disputas, mientras Kai, permanecía alejado de ellos a una distancia prudente; Hiro por su parte, trataba de ver las noticias, pero con tanto escándalo era imposible.

**≈ ≈** _En estos apartamentos abandonados, se inicio ayer un incontrolable incendio, aún no sé sabe si fue provocado o fue por un descuido, ya que al parecer alguien habitaba en el lugar; después de que los bomberos llegaran y controlaran la situación, los investigadores de la brigada __IJ__ (1) empezaron con sus investigaciones para determinar si el fuego fue o no provocado y si hubo victimas **≈ ≈** _–aparecieron escenas del lugar; los bomberos trataban de apagar el incendio, suscitado en la noche-

- ¡¿Podrían callarse? No me dejan escuchar! –refutó molestó Hiro, subiéndole más el volumen al televisor-

Todos se sorprendieron por su reacción, sintiendo curiosidad después, al ver el sumo interés que ponía a las noticias.

- ¿Qué estás viendo, Hiro? –le preguntó su hermano, viniendo a ver, al igual que todos, que veía-

**≈ ≈** _Nos acaban de informar que las investigaciones apuntan a que si hubo una victima __(leyó el papel que le dieron)__, según el análisis del ADN, la victima era de origen Ruso __(levanto la vista hacía la cámara),__ su nombre era Boris..., conocido como uno de los mejores científicos de Rusia y recientemente el representante y creador de la liga Bega __(aparecieron algunas imágenes de Boris)__, la cual, hace poco fue disuelta; desde entonces se desconocía su paradero..., hasta hoy; Aún no se sabe si el incendio fue provocado o fue por su descuido que se inicio..., para __SC__ (2), Young-Mi Jo, presentó **≈ ≈**_ -pasaron a otra noticia-

Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos al escuchar que Boris había muerto en el incendio.

- ¡No pude ser, pensé que había vuelto a Rusia! –comentó el tri-campeón mundial muy sorprendido-

- Si, yo también eso creía –secundó el chino-

- El tipo era odioso, pero aun así, es una lastima –agregó Daichi-

- ¿Creen que el incendio haya sido provocado? –cuestionó intrigado Max-

- ... Tal vez se quería suicidar uu –Hiro cruzó sus brazos mientras todos lo miraban sin comprender su comentario-

- Piénsenlo chicos, después de que sus planes fueron arruinados, se quedo sin nada, fue un gran trauma para él –agregó después con el mismo semblante-

- Es cierto..., es posible que si se haya suicidado u-ú –argumentó está vez Kai, apoyando la teoría de Hiro-

- Aun así..., es una pena –respondió Tyson, mientras seguían viendo las noticias-

El día transcurrió rápida y normalmente.

Los chicos habían bey-batallado un poco después de comer, después de eso se habían puesto a ver una película tras otra, ahora eran las 8:10 p.m. y ya habían visto tres películas seguidas, planeando aún, ver la 4ta.

- ¿Por qué se acabaron las papitas¡Ni siquiera las probé! ( Frase de mi Padre cuando no le guardamos algo n.n?) –argumentó Daichi muy enojado, al ver que el platón estaba vació- (No me refiero a aquel pensador griego, uno de mis favoritos por cierto n-n)

- ¡Vamos Daichi, no te pongas así! –decía el rubio en tonó conciliador-

- ¡¿Qué no me ponga así, Qué no me pongas así?, Max! –estaba muy molestó-

- ¡Si, No es para tanto Daichi!, Además..., tú te acabaste las palomitas y nadie dijo nada –agregó el neko en tonó pasivo-

- ¡Tú también Ray! –respondió indignado-

- ¡Porqué mejor no dejas de lloriquear y nos dejas ver la película... ¿eh?! –sugirió el peliazul poniéndole pausa a la película ya que no lo dejaban escuchar-

- ¡Es el colmo contigo Tyson!, Primero te acabas las papitas y luego me dices que deje de lloriquear... ¡No puedo creerlo! –el pelirrojo estaba muy molesto, cerró con fuerza sus puños-

- ¡Saben qué!... ¡No me importa lo que digan!... ¡Iré a comprar mi propia comida y no les daré! –salio corriendo de aquella habitación dejando a los chicos consternados-

- Iré a hablar con él –se encaminó el rubio a salir de la habitación tras él-

- Creo que deberíamos dejarlo un rato solo..., hasta que se tranquilice u.u –sugirió Kai con sus brazos cruzados al ver aquella escena-

- Kai tiene razón, ya veras que al rato se tranquiliza –agregó está vez Ray-

-¡Es cierto!..., mejor sigamos viendo la película –sugirió con una enorme sonrisa Tyson-

- ... Esta bien n-n –sonrió Max-

Todos volvieron a sentarse y a ponerse cómodos para seguir viendo aquella película.

**15 Minutos Después, en las calles.**

- ¡Ya verán, no les voy a dar nada de lo que compre! nwn –sonrió Daichi, al ver todas las bolsas que llevaba a cuestas-

El aire soplaba levemente, moviendo sus mechones rojizos; Las hojas de los árboles abandonaban estos y eran llevadas y conducidas por la leve corriente, hasta caer y posarse sobre el camino.

A unos metros de él, un muchacho permanecía de pie, junto a un árbol, como esperando a que éste llegará a su lado.

- ¿Eh?..., Hola viejo... ¿Qué haces aquí? n-n –corrió hasta llegar a su lado-

Sin saber ni ver porqué, dejó caer las bolsas al suelo, al ser golpeado en el estomago y caer de rodillas, llevando sus manos a su abdomen por el intenso dolor que sentía..., ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de levantar la vista o preguntar porqué, ya que fue golpeado nuevamente y muy fuerte en la cabeza, perdiendo el conocimiento enseguida.

**.-.** _... ¡Hmf!_ –sonrió malvada y altaneramente al verle inerte en el suelo-

**En Casa de Tyson.**

Todos permanecían dormidos en los sillones, la televisión estaba apagada al igual que el Dvd, en la mesita, estaba la caja de la película con el titulo de "Diversión" Total. Sin duda ya sabían porque venia entrecomillada la palabra _Diversión; _y es que esa película no tenía nada de diversión, era todo lo contrario, tanto, que los había dormido de aburrimiento.

**En una bodega abandonada, en un lugar apartado.**

Daichi permanecía inconsciente en el suelo, a unos cuantos pasos de él y aparentemente en el mismo estado que él, se encontraba la persona con la que había charlado antes de perder el conocimiento.

- ¡Ay, como me duele! –se levantó adormilado, llevan su mano a su nuca-

- ¿Eh?... ¿Dónde estoy y cómo es que...? –hizo una pausa viendo el lugar en el que se encontraba, así, como a la persona con la que había charlado antes, en el suelo-

- ¡Oye, despierta! –se acercó a él y comenzó a moverlo-

- ... Agh... -abrió lentamente los ojos-

- ¿Qué pasa..., y dónde estamos? –se incorporó un poco, sentándose muy confundido al ver el lugar en el que estaban-

- ¡No lo sé y eso quisiera saber! (Daichi se sentó en el suelo, cruzando sus brazos indignado) lo último que recuerdo es haber llegado contigo y después..., un dolor intenso y ¡Nada Más!, todo es confuso –entrecerró los ojos-

- ¿Tú recuerdas algo? –lo miró fijamente, cuestionándolo después-

- Sólo que alguien te golpeo y caíste al suelo..., después alguien me golpeó fuertemente por detrás y no recuerdo más... –le veía fijamente-

- ¿Quién crees que sea?... ¿Y por qué crees que nos trajeron a esté lugar? –ambos le echaron un vistazo al lugar-

- ... No tengo idea –ocultó su mirada entre sus cabellos-

- Bueno..., será mejor que tratemos de salir de aquí –de un saltó, el pelirrojo se levantó, yendo a ver por la pequeña ventana que había en la puerta-

- ¿Uhm?, no sé ve nada, esto esta empañado –con su mano limpio el cristal, pero aún así no se veía nada del exterior-

- Tal vez deberíamos esperar... –se levantó lentamente, aún, ocultando su mirada-

- ¿Esperar?... ¡Por supuesto que no!... ¡Hay que salir ahora mismo! –seguía viendo por la pequeña ventana-

- ¡Ya sé¡Utilizaré mi blade! –se bajó de la puerta, buscando su blade-

Aquella persona sonrió un poco, sacando un blade y ocultándolo tras de él-

- ¡¿Eh?! –Daichi rebuscaba una y otra vez al no encontrarlo-

- ¡No puede ser!... ¡No tengo mi Blade! –comenzó a desesperarse-

- ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó con su tonó habitual, ocultando su mirada y con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su rostro-

-¡Si, no está! (volteó a verlo) ¿Tú tienes el tuyo? –lo miró fijamente-

- ¿Eh?... (metió su mano a su pantalón buscando el suyo, segundos después la sacó buscándoselo por encima) ... No, yo tampoco tengo mi blade –respondió sin inmutarse-

- ¡No puede ser!... ¡Nos los quitaron! –volvió a subirse a la puerta, golpeando el cristal con su puño-

- ¡Hey, déjennos salir y regrésennos nuestros blades! –seguía golpeando fuertemente el cristal-

- Será mejor que esperemos y... –fue interrumpido-

- ¡No!... ¡Quiero salir de aquí y que me regresen mi Strata Dragoon! –giró su vista, viéndolo con furia en sus ojos-

- ... ¡Hmf! –bufó para sí y sonriendo malvadamente-

- ... ¡Esto es divertido! (Daichi volteó a verlo muy confundido por sus palabras) Si..., parece que están logrando lo que querían..., te estás rebajando y suplicando, Ja –río un poco-

- ¿Crees que es divertido?... ¡Estamos aquí atrapados y ni siquiera sabemos el porqué! –siguió golpeando el cristal con su otra mano-

- Te equivocas... (susurró para sí), no estamos atrampados, al menos yo no (volvió a sonreír, cerrando sus ojos con orgullo) y ¿Porqué?..., ya lo sabrás..., a su debido tiempo Daichi, a su debido tiempo, je –abrió sus ojos y vio la desesperación en la que iba cayendo, el quinto G-Revolution's-

- ¡Déjennos salir!... ¡Regrésenme mi blade! –cada vez golpeaba con menos fuerza al cansarse y tener ya, su puño todo rojo-

- Hm –dio un saltó, yendo a uno de los rincones, buscando algo que utilizar para golpear la puerta o mínimo, romper la ventanilla-

Volvió con unos tubos ya oxidados, comenzando a golpear la puerta y la ventanilla, rítmicamente.

- ¡Daichi ya basta! –sentenció molestó y fríamente, aquella persona que le acompañaba-

- ¡No!... ¡Saldremos de aquí! –continuó golpeando una y otra vez-

- ¡Te dije que ya basta! –el aludido volteó a verlo, pero aún así, regresó su vista y continuó su labor-

- ¡Hmf! –gruñó molestó, sacando un lanzador, colocando el blade y lanzándolo con fuerza, rozándole la oreja y estrechándose de golpe en la puerta-

- ¿Qué? –entró en shock al ver estrellado y girando aún el blade-

- ¡Esto estaba tan divertido!... ¡¿Pero tenías que arruinar la diversión con tus patéticos intentos de escape! –su mirada estaba oculta, su voz era severa, cada vez se acercaba más a Daichi-

Llevó su mano a la bolsa trasera de su pantalón, sacando una daga con mango de oro y rubíes incrustados.

- Pero esto..., seguirá su curso¡la diversión continuará!... a tu costa Daichi –él aludido volteó a verlo, aún en Shock, girando su cuerpo y quedando de frente a él-

Viendo simplemente..., como levantaba una especie de cuchillo y era incrustado con fuerza sobre su pecho; el tiempo pareció ir muy despacio, tanto que pudo ver con claridad como era retirado el objeto punzo cortante, tomando vuelo de nuevo e incrustándose del otro lado de su pecho, un poco más abajo..., permaneciendo dentro de sí, por varios segundos, que en ese momento parecían siglos.

Confundido, el pelirrojo levantó su vista, encontrándose con la persona que tenía su mirada oculta..., apareciendo en su rostro una pronunciada sonrisa burlona y sádica. Sus ojos fueron revelados..., reflejando, emoción y demencia.

El sonido del blade al caer en el suelo, fue la pauta para que el tiempo corriera normalmente; Daichi, vio y sintió como aquella persona sacaba rápidamente la daga de sí, sujetándolo y atrayéndolo hacia él para que esté no cayera al piso.

Tomando vuelo de nuevo su mano izquierda e incrustando el objeto, está vez en el estomago del pelirrojo..., por alguna extraña razón, el dolor se desencadeno mortalmente, recorriendo e invadiendo todo su ser.

Dolía. ¡Le dolía mucho!, dolía la primera y la segunda herida, dolía ahora que la daga permanecía incrustada en su abdomen, todo su cuerpo le dolía..., sangraban sus heridas y él sólo esta ahí, paralizado sin poder hacer o decir nada, su vista lentamente se posó sobre aquel rostro.

Aquel par de ojos penetrantes y enigmáticos, sólo le veían fascinados y fijamente, su sonrisa aumentaba al verle desconcertado, al verle indefenso y herido. Aquellos ojos se agrandaron, la sonrisa aumentó y de un movimiento rápido sacó el objeto, soltándolo y cayendo el G-Revolution al suelo.

Con su sonrisa burlona, se arrodillo hasta él, le tomó del mentón y lo hizo verlo directo a los ojos.

- ... ¿Por... qué?... ¿Por qué me haces esto...? –cuestionó confundido el pelirrojo y siendo interrumpido-

**.-.** _Shhhh_ –puso dos dedos en sus labios para callarlo-

**.-. **_¿No lo sabes o finges no saberlo?_ –le vio más fijamente, viendo suma confusión en aquel rostro-

**.-.** _Daichi..., yo sólo te pongo en tu lugar..., te doy tu merecido..., porque te lo mereces_ –sonrió más-

- ... ¿Mi merecido?..., yo... ¡No te he hecho nada! –dijo desesperado al ver como era delineado su rostro con la daga-

**.-.** _... ¿Eso crees?..., Mmm...¿tal vez tengas razón?_ –lo soltó, se levantó y le dio la espalda sin soltar la daga-

El pelirrojo estaba sentado en el suelo, viendo fijamente a aquella persona y cubriendo con su mano la herida de su abdomen, al parecer, era la más profunda.

**.-. **_Y si es así..., entonces yo me equivoque_ (se dio la media vuelta, viéndolo fijamente) _... lo siento..._ –se disculpó, dándole la mano para que se levantará-

Daichi le vio confundido, le vio por varios segundos, vio su expresión y era la misma que el recordaba, por lo que acepto la ayuda y se levantó, permaneciendo de pie con dificultad, ya que se mareó y vio todo negro.

**.-.** _¿Estás bien?_ –preguntó al ver como se detenía con torpeza de la puerta-

- Si..., creó que si –se tambaleaba torpemente-

**.-. **_¡Que bueno!..., ya me había preocupado en que..._ (hizo una pausa) _unos simples rasguños me quitaran la diversión_ –se acercó a él y volvió a incrustar con fuerza y furia la daga, haciendo que el pelirrojo cayera de rodillas al piso-

Sus ojos reflejan confusión, no comprendía... ¿Por qué había vuelto a atacarlo?, y como si hubiera leído su mente, lo tomó del cabello e hizo levantarse, Daichi entrecerró sus ojos por el dolor, abriéndolos después, al no sentir ni escuchar nada, encontrándose con aquella mirada fría y penetrante sobre él.

**.-.** _Mentiste. Si me has hecho algo¿no lo recuerdas?_ –se acercó a su oído y le susurró unas palabras, haciendo que el pelirrojo abriera sus ojos con sorpresa y sintiera un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo-

**.-.**_ Por eso pagaras..., yo te cobraré, tanto dolor y humillación que hiciste..., que me hiciste pasar_ –su tonó de voz era tranquilo y lleno de determinación-

- Pero..., tú no eres... –fue callado por la mano firme sobre su boca-

**.-. **_Eso no importa, es dolor y humillación al fin y al cabo, y a mi mismo... ¿no?_–sonrío altaneramente-

- ¡Hmm! –no se le entendía nada-

**.-.** _Me incumbe porque es importante para mí, y es la única forma de que esté bien..._ –se ensimismo en sí por varios segundos-

**.-.** _Pero no te preocupes Daichi, no morirás rápidamente y sin dolor... ¡No!, al contrario..., será lenta y dolorosamente_ –volvió a deslizar su daga por la piel del G-Revolution-

- ¡Hmm! –trataba de decirle algo-

**.-.** _¿Qué?... ¿Quieres decir unas palabras?_ –su semblante, ojos y sonrisa, se ablandaron un poco-

- ¡Hmm! (le quitó la mano de la boca) ¡Por favor!... ¡Tú no eres así!... ¡Haré lo que me pidas, me disculparé y no le dire a nadie sobre esto, pero por favor no me mates! –sus ojos y todo su ser suplicaban con desesperación-

**.-.** _¡Interesante!... ¡Pero no gracias¿Acaso crees que me importas tanto como para no acabar contigo y saldar la cuenta?_ –rió-

- ¡Por favor, hazlo por...! –volvió a taparle la boca-

**.-.** _¡No te atrevas, maldito!_ –lo golpeó con la mano abierta, avenándolo y estrellándose el pelirrojo contra la puerta-

- ¡Uhg! –articuló con una mueca de dolor por aquel golpe, deslizándose lentamente hasta el suelo y quedar semi-inconciente-

Unas punzadas rítmicas taladraban su nuca y cabeza por aquel golpe tan fuerte; dolía mucho, todo comenzaba a ponérsele negro.

**.-.** _¡Ah, no!... ¡No lo permitiré!_ –se acercó a él y lo levantó del cabello, encontrándose con que sangraba, haciéndolo sonreír por ese hecho-

**.-.** _¡No Daichi!, no permitiré que te duermas, no aún..._ –lo soltó, se agacho un poco y comenzó a golpearlo varias veces en el abdomen, como si estuviese practicando con un saco de box-

- ¡¡Ugh!!... ¡¡Ahh!!... ¡¡¡Argg!!! –sonidos como eso eran emitido con cada golpe que le daba certeramente, saliva y sangré salían de su boca al recibir esos puñetazos, provocando y excitando más al chico-

Un poco agitado y con ganas de acabarlo ahí mismo, el muchacho tuvo que contenerse y alejarse un poco, viendo como Daichi caía al suelo, respirando con suma dificultad, tosiendo y escupiendo sangre.

Sin tiempo para que se recuperará o respirara, se acercó a él, lo tomó de la ropa he hizo que se levantará, lo vio fijamente a los ojos encontrando en ellos, miedo, desesperación y confusión; sonriendo, al tenerlo por fin en sus manos y hacerle pagar todo lo que había provocado.

Sin dejar de verle, volvió a apuñalarlo sin piedad alguna. Una tras otra puñalada, iban siendo enterradas, sacadas y marcando aquel cuerpo, que cada vez se volvía más vulnerable e iba perdiendo vida y sangre al mismo tiempo.

**.-.** _¡Hmf!... ¡Sí!_ –sonreía de sobremanera al enterrar y sacar aquel hermoso objeto con fuerza y pasión-

- ¡¡Agh!!... ¡Ugh!! –los gritos, gemidos e imploros eran como música para sus oídos-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El "cobrador", cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por aquellas sensaciones tan excitantes y embriagadoras, su mente le llevó a otro lugar, escenario, situación y con otra persona, donde su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar, las sensaciones y toques en su piel lo volvían loco, le erizaban la piel.

Palabras excitantes, eran susurradas en su oído, haciéndolo temblar..., provocándole escalofríos; Aquellas caricias que recorrían lentamente su piel, comenzaban a despertar todos sus sentidos, aquellas manos comenzaban a hurgar bajo sus ropas, tocándolo levemente, marcando un recorrido pausado y tortuoso al ir tan lento, jugando... con él y sus emociones.

Una sonrisa picara apareció en aquel hermoso rostro (-la otra persona-), al bajar rápidamente su mano a la entrepierna del muchacho, sobresaltando un poco a éste, al sentir aquel contacto tan repentino.

Aquella mano traviesa, se introdujo fácil mente bajo su pantalón y sus bóxers, comenzando a estimular su miembro.

Gemidos dispersos y aumentando cada vez más su intensidad fueron escuchados en aquel lugar, al mismo tiempo que el muchacho comenzaba a perderse en el éxtasis y el placer, al sentir aquellas caricias sobre su sexo.

De un rápido movimiento, aquellas prendas fueron bajadas, liberando a su prisionero que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que no era culpable y que quería "libertad".

Movimientos de abajo hacía arriba y de arriba hacia abajo, cada vez con mayor intensidad y precisión, despertaban e incitaban a aquella bestia.

Gemidos, estremecimientos y la pronunciación continua del nombre de la persona que le hacía "eso", eran escuchados por todo el lugar, mientras éste se retorcía y se aferraba a las sabanas al aumentar la intensidad y las caricias a su parte más "noble".

De pronto y sin ningún aviso, las caricias cesaron, atrayendo la atención del muchacho y gruñendo al detenerse justo cuando las cosas comenzaban a ponerse más... interesantes.

-- Tranquilo... el juego continuará, pero de una mejor manera-- –sonrió y se acercó a él para besarlo en los labios, regresando después a donde se quedo y continuando con su "labor"-

Volvió a tomar el miembro del muchacho y lentamente lo metió en su boca, moviéndolo dentro de su cavidad y acariciándolo con su lengua.

El muchacho se entremedio y arqueó la espalda al sentir aquello, era demasiado excitante y provocador..., sus gemidos volvieron a incrementarse y ha hacerse más sonoros, complaciendo e invitando a su compañero a continuar.

Después de juguetear con su sexo, lo sacó de su boca y comenzó a lamerlo a su alrededor, para después meterlo de nuevo a su boca y succionarlo y soltando, succionando y soltando, dejándolo un poco y volviéndolo a atraer hacía él, sin sacarlo nunca por completo de sí.

Aquello comenzaba a volver loco al muchacho, sus gemidos, suspiros y contracciones se volvían más frecuentes y con mayor intensidad, su respiración estaba muy agitada, sus latidos iban a mil por hora, estaba llegando al punto cumbre, ya no podría resistir más, si no paraba en ese momento, se iba a correr ahí mismo.

**.-.** _¡Ahhh!_–sin poder aguantar más liberó toda su esencia-

Al sentir como su miembro era presionado un poco más, estañando dentro de la boca de aquella persona, la cual sonrió y se degusto con el sabor de aquella semilla; la respiración del muchacho seguía agitaba, pero poco a poco iba regresando a la normalidad, su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor, su mirada continuaba dilatada, agotado y cansado..., cerró sus ojos, respiró profundo y al abrirlos vio el lugar donde se encontraba.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Casi ya sin vida, muy herido y sangrando de todas partes, permanecía Daichi recargado sobre la puerta; su mirada estaba fija en un solo punto, parecía estar en shock, ya no se quejaba, casi ni parpadeaba y a duras penas respiraba.

Al verlo, el muchacho dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba la daga; está, permanecía incrustada sobre el corazón del chico, aún tenía su mano sobre ella, enterrándola más y más.

Algo bajándole por las piernas atrajo su atención, al mirarse, vio y recordó como se había venido segundos atrás.

**.-.** _¡Hmf!_ –entrecerró sus ojos, sonriendo altaneramente-

_**.-.**__Escucha Daichi, tengo que irme..._ –lo sujetó de la playera, haciéndolo que lo viera a los ojos, para después sacarle lenta y sin cuidado alguno la daga-

_**.-.**__ Te dejaré aquí en un interesante juego..._ –el oji-verde tembló al escuchar esas palabras-

_**.-.**__ Dime... ¿Cuánto crees que tardes en desangrarte?... ¿Una hora, tres horas, un día?_ –cuestionó sádicamente y viendo cada una de las reacciones del otro-

_**.-.** Si, lo sé..., yo también tengo curiosidad..._ (sonrió) _por eso tú serás el que descubra eso_ –su sonrisa aumentó-

_**.-.**__ ¡Ah, pero espera!, no queremos que sea tan fácil... ¿verdad?..., por eso, dejaremos que la lógica y sus efectos lo decidan_ –lo soltó; cayendo el pelirrojo al suelo sin mover ni un músculo, ya no podía..., ya no sentía-

_**.-.**__ ... ¿Sabes en dónde nos encontramos?..., esto es una especie de refrigerador/congelador, la temperatura asciende y desciende según la opción que uno elija en el controlador_ –se agachó para estar a su nivel y verle mejor-

_**.-.**__ Daichi..., sufrirás antes de morir, no permitiré que mueras rápidamente y sin dolor alguno..., por eso..., programaré el controlador para que cada 45 minutos ascienda la temperatura y después descienda... eso, hará que tu sangre no se coagulé y que tampoco te desangres..._ –se levantó-

_**.-.**__ Bueno Daichi..., me voy..._ –lo tomó de los hombro, lo levantó y lo movió a un lado para que pudiera salir-

Después de abrir la puerta, se detuvo, se giró y volvió a su lado.

_**.-.**__ Daichi..., recuerda muy bien porqué lo hago..., recuerda... Es..._ –no dijo nada más y salió de ahí, azotando la puerta y volviéndola a cerrar con llave-

Se escuchó como era activado el controlador de temperatura y se vio su rostro asomado por la ventanilla, sonriendo, al verle en sus últimas horas de vida.

**.-.** _Jajajaja_ –rió mientras salía del lugar-

El lugar quedo en casi completo silencio, el ruido del motor, era lo único que se escuchaba y cada vez más fuerte-

Daichi intento moverse pero..., no podía, no tenía fuerzas, cada segundo perdía más y más sangre, comenzaba a sentirse débil y mareado, su vista estaba borrosa, su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba ni se movía.

Cayó sin más al suelo, donde una vez ahí, no se movió; permaneciendo inerte y petrificado, observando fija y distorsionadamente hacía el techo del lugar, imágenes borrosas, voces en su cabeza y recuerdos, eran reproducidos ante sí, volviéndose cada vez más lejanos, perdiendo su color y su tonalidad.

Ahora ni sus ojos reaccionaban, estaba ahí con sus ojos abiertos y perdiendo toda lucidez y contacto con la realidad.

Cada segundo era un milenio, ya no podía más, deseaba que todo ese sufrimiento terminara ahora mismo; ya no lo soportaba.

Pero..., así tuvo que estar, cada 45 minutos la temperatura ascendía o decencia, el pelirrojo rogaba porqué por fin su vida terminará, ya no aguantará más. cosa que no pasaba y tenía que seguir ahí, perdiendo y acabando con la poco cordura que pudiera quedarle.

90 minutos. Hora y media apenas habían pasado.

El pelirrojo seguía en el piso, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, su rostro reflejaba desesperación, miedo y arrepentimiento...

**180 minutos más. 3 horas.**

3 largas y tormentosas horas; Ya no coordinaba, ya no podía pensar libremente, sus pensamientos aparecían ante el mostrándole acciones y eventos del pasado, todos dispersos y recordándole lo que había sido su vida.

La primera vez que se enfrentó a Tyson, las rondas en el campeonato mundial en Egipto, aquella vez que había escapado para iniciar su entrenamiento y había llegado con Max, su bey-batalla contra Ming Ming, su batalla contra Kai, visitas al hospital para ver como se encontraba Tala, peleas con Hilary..., imágenes sobre estos y más eventos eran reproducidos cada vez con menor nitidez.

**120 minutos más, 2 horas.**

Su cuerpo, temblaba por sí solo, una especia de paz y tranquilidad comenzaba a abrasarlo y cubrirlo, una felicidad inexplicable comenzaba a rodearlo e invadirlo.

Si. Por fin..., después de tanto tiempo de espera y tortura, la muerte se había dignado a venir por él. Lo acogía y lo atraía a sus brazos, le sonreía y lo protegía.

Una hermosa mujer con túnica blanca había aparecido ante él, su rostro irradiaba paz, tranquilidad..., se agachó a él y lo tomó en sus brazos, le dio un tierno beso, haciéndolo sonreír.

- ... Yo..., lo siento mucho... –se disculpó con aquella persona a la que había causado tanto daño y dolor, por la cual estaba a una pasó de la muerte-

En eso, aquella mujer sufrió una transformación, revelando su verdadero ser; al verla, Daichi dio su ultimo gritó de miedo, su ultimo respiró, la última gota de su existencia, siendo llevado por aquel ser de la muerte.

Al entregar su alma a ese ser, había sido condenado a vivir una y otra vez los eventos de su pos-muerte y el castigo eterno de aquel mismo pusiese.

Continuará...

He aquí el siguiente capitulo espero que les haya gustado, agradezco a las personas que dejaron review en el primer capitulo, las cuales fueron sky d-San y Gabz-senpai, muchas gracias de verdad por lindos reviews n.n

Bueno, por hoy es todo, les dejó la recomendación de mis demás Fic's los cuales podrán ver si presionan donde dice "Tary Nagisa" (arriba), nos veremos...

_**IJ**__(1) Investigation Japanese_

_**SD**__(2) Saldando Cuentas_


End file.
